1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for information processing, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly, to a device and a method for information processing, a program, and a recording medium which make it possible to reduce a time required for data replication by decreasing unnecessary reading or writing of data.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, data replication between recording media included a method of reading only valid data from a recording medium serving as a replication source and writing the valid data in a recording medium serving as a replication destination and a method of reading the entire recording area of the recording medium serving as the replication source as the image data and writing the read image data in the recording medium serving as the replication destination.
In the method of reading the only valid data from the recording medium serving as the replication source and writing the valid data in the recording medium serving as the replication destination, the data is sorted at the time of replicating the data so that a seek time is reduced at the time of reproducing the replicated data from the recording medium serving as the replication destination. For example, the method is disclosed in JP-A-11-39778.
In the method of reading the entire recording area of the recording medium serving as the replication source as the image data and writing the image data in the recording medium serving as the replication destination, the same unit data successively stored in a data part of a physical record at the time of formatting a disc is input as skip data SD, the data is read from a master disc through a disc device, it is judged whether or not the data part of the physical record is filled with the skip data SD at the time of comparing the data with the skip data SD, an identification code ID of the physical record is stored in a semiconductor storage device at the time of judging that the data part of the physical record is filled with the skip data SD, and only data of a physical record other than the physical record corresponding to the identification code ID is replicated at the time of replicating the data of the master disc into a replication disc through the disc device, thereby saving a dead time of the replication. For example, the replication method is disclosed in JP-A-6-309116.